


Cazadora por Accidente

by Tsubasaclowli



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Children, F/M, Female Harry Potter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsubasaclowli/pseuds/Tsubasaclowli
Summary: Haru Kinomoto, se convirtió en una cazadora por accidenteTambién esta siendo publicada en Wattpad.
Relationships: Kinomoto Fujitaka/Kinomoto Nadeshiko, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter
Kudos: 3





	Cazadora por Accidente

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia también se esta publicado en Wattpad. 
> 
> Hay que recordar que este es un Fan fic, y que los personajes de Sakura CC y HP no me pertenecen en lo más mínimo.

_**Capitulo I: Nacimiento** _

Lily y James Potter una pareja joven de casados, ambos estaban en la espera de su primer hijo. 

James estaba feliz por eso. 

Lily estaba contenta. 

Lastima que la felicidad durara tan poco, 

-Mis queridos Muchachos -- Dijo Dumbledore, desde La entrada de la habitación, él venia con Remus y Sirius. 

\-- Profesor mire, Lily me a dado a dos maravillosos gemelos -- Dijo Sonriente James. 

\-- ¿dos? - dijeron a coro Sirius y remus. 

\-- Oh, eso es maravilloso James, -- Dijo Dumbledore "rebosante de alegría" esto sería más complicado para él --

__¿Pero que hace aquí Director?-- Cuestiono Lily. 

\-- Me temo ser yo, el tan portador de tan malas noticias -- dijo con tono de abuelo afligido. 

\- Malas noticias -- Susurro Remus angustiado por las palabras del Director. 

\-- Me temo que si. Esta noche fui testigo de una profecía, Me temo informales que ustedes y los Longbottom estan en peligro. 

\-- ¿Profecía? patrañas -- dijo Lily furiosa acunando a su bebe en sus brazos. 

\-- Me temo Lily, que no lo son, Trelawney, hija de una larga lista de sangre adivina me la a dicho esta noche, mientras que realizaba su entrevista de trabajo. 

\-- Pero eso que tiene que ver con los hijos de los Potter y Longbottom -- Demando saber Sirius. 

\-- Que esta profecía señala a un niño a finales de Julio, que derrotara al señor oscuro -- dijo Dumbledore. 

\-- James mis bebes -- dijo un a palida Lily. 

\-- Quisiera checar los núcleos mágicos de tus hijos Lily, así saber quien es el elegido. 

Dumbledore se acerco a los niños y puso las manos en ambos niños, mientras meditaba para sentir la magia de los niños, no pudo evitar pensar, que el que los Potter hubieran dado dos niños, pero dependiendo de cuanto poder detectara en alguno de los niños lo marcaría como su martíl o Elegido, y el otro sería un escudo o algo parecido. 

\-- Él niño tiene un gran núcleo mágico - dijo con voz suave. -- pero.. su hermana.... me temo que no encuentro núcleo mágico alguno. 

\-- ¡que! - grito James. 

\-- No puede ser -- Lily estaba más pálida. 

\-- Me temo que es cierto mis muchacho lo ciento. 

\-- James... Que aremos... nuestra pequeña-- dijo Lily sosteniendo a su hija. 

Dumbledore realmente se lamento, la niña se veía que seria una hermosura, y si no hubiera sido una Squib, el pudo haberla pedido o que sirviera como carne de cañón, ahora solo faltaba medir el núcleo mágico del niño Longbottom, y dependiendo el más fuerte era el que lanzaría a ser su Arma, pero para eso pasara tenia que deshacerse de esa niña que era un estorbo . 

\-- bueno mis muchachos, ya que el varón, no se si me permitirían ayudarlo a fortalecer más su magia... 

\-- Si, bueno Lily y yo tenemos que considerarlo y también, en pensar en como criaremos a su hermana... 

\-- No, me dirán que planean quedarse con la niña... 

\-- Disculpe Director -- dijo Remus que había estado inusual mente callado. -- no estará sugiriendo que deben dejar a una niña, no a su hija en el mundo Muggle -- dijo con sarcasmo. 

\-- Bueno Remus, mi muchacho debes de entender que es... Complicada la situación, Lily debe saberlo mejor, cuando ella tiene una hermana muggle y lo difícil que son los celos, pues la pequeña no podrá hacer cosas que su hermano o padre puedes... 

\-- Esta planteando deshacerse de una niña ¡DE SU HIJA! -- dijo Remus no aguantando el enojo, como, es que sus amigos, la gente de su manada pueda pensar en tal ¡barbaridad!

\-- Me temo, que él director tiene razón... No puedo consentir un mundo donde mis hijos sean como Petunia o Yo... -- Dijo la pelirroja. Pero Remus no contuvo el gruñido. 

\-- ¿Es enserio? 

\-- Me temo que si Rem... - pero James no termino de hablar cuando este le interrumpió.

\-- No, hables más Potter, veo que están decididos, no hay más nada que hablar -- dijo y se marcho dejando a más de uno en Shock pero, Dumbledore no estaba muy contento, pues Planeaba que Remus fuera su contacto a las manadas de hombre lobos, criaturas inferiores y oscuras, pero necesarias para subir los números para ganar. 

Dos horas después de que Lily fuera dada de alta dejaron a la pequeña niña en la casa de la hermana de esta. 

Petunia desconcertada por le llanto de una bebe, fue a ver, escandalizada vio a la niña que solo tenia una nota diciendo " _Cuídala bien, se llama Lion"_

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!


End file.
